


give me fever

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: Credence had promised Mr. Graves he won't be shy, not anymore, not with him. But whenever they do this,hedoes this, his insecurity never fails to threaten his own desire.





	

Credence feels the burn of shame raking up his entire being straight from the tips of his toes up to his cheeks. He'd promised Mr. Graves he won't be shy, not anymore, not with him. But whenever they do this, _he_ does this, his insecurity never fails to threaten his own desire.

He instinctively brings his legs closer together a little bit, out of defensive reflex, and hears Mr. Graves clicking his tongue. Not good. Breathing heavily, Credence spreads his shaky legs out on the bed.

"Don't make it hard for yourself, boy, I wanna see you," Mr. Graves says from across the room. He's sitting loose-limbed on a chair a few steps away; this is one of the nights where he wants to watch Credence put on a show. Credence promptly attempts eye contact, and can't help but notice the abandoned jacket on the floor and the first two buttons on Mr. Graves' dress shirt now being popped open. Their eyes lock and Credence obediently closes a hand around his cock, stroking languidly.

"Wider, baby, it's okay, keep touching yourself."

Credence does as he's told, exposing more of pale skin for Mr. Graves to feast his eyes on. He brings his other hand down to fondle his balls, tugging them experimentally. Closing his eyes to relish in the sensation, he imagines it's Mr. Graves' larger hands handling him instead. He can hear the clanking of a belt and some rustling, which can only be Mr. Graves undressing himself.

"Faster, Credence," Mr. Graves' voice is deep and raspy, filled with lust. It makes Credence want to submit to him wholly.

Credence pumps his hand faster, pre-come spilling down from the slit and slicking up his length. Trying to keep quiet is useless, so he tips his head back and lets out obscene high-pitched moans. Mr. Graves enjoys that, letting people know that he's sleeping with a boy with the most angelic voice.

"Please—" Credence whimpers, the whole bed shaking with him. He jerks his cock with an unapologetic speed, the wet sounds of it accompanying his labored breathing. 

"Come, baby boy," Mr. Graves commands.

Credence almost moans out his relief. He squeezes his balls harder, chasing his orgasm. Two, three more strokes and then he's coming, shooting up white ropes of semen onto his chest and neck. Panting, he milks himself slowly until the last drop of come drips out of his softening cock.

Credence takes his time to come down, and cracks his eyes open only when he feels the mattress dip under the weight of the older man. Mr. Graves is looming on top of him, his eyes dark and wanton.

"Now I get to fuck you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ezramillerjackingoff.gif


End file.
